vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koudelka Iasant
|-|Koudelka (Video Game)= |-|Koudelka (Manga)= |-|Shadow Hearts= Summary Koudelka Iasant is a gypsy girl turned witch who was born with psychic powers and possesses mysterious healing powers, which causes people to fear her. She is the main protagonist and titular character of the game Koudelka, she also a pivotal-side character in the follow-up game Shadow Hearts. She is among the strongest characters in the game and one of the very few people who's power and knowledge can stand on par with Roger Bacon and Albert Simon. In Koudelka's backstory, she was born to a very poor gypsy family in the remote Welsh village of Abergenolwyn. Even as a child, strange things seemed to follow in her path. She began to display strong psychic abilities, which frightened her family and neighbors. Things came to a head when she predicted her own father's death to the minute, days before it happened. Her mother, fearful of her daughter's powers tried to kill her, but was unsuccessful. Shunning her, and still terrified of her powers, her family and peers began to say that she was possessed, and one night they chased her from the village. In 1888, when Koudelka was nine years old, she was found in London by Mrs. Blavatsky, a renowned medium for the spirits. She raised Koudelka as her daughter and helping her hone her skills until she passed away in 1891. Once again, Koudelka was all alone. She set off travelling around Britain, supporting herself by finding lost articles for other people and serving as a medium for those who wished to communicate with the spirit world. It was a bleak existence, where during desperate times, she would reluctantly prostitute herself in exchange for warmth or money. In the Autumn of 1898, Koudelka heard a plea of help from a spirit asking her to come to travel to the Nemeton Monastery in Aberystwyth, Wales. Following the request she began to make her way there. Years later, Koudelka would find herself guiding a young Harmonixer named Yuri, via telepathic if cryptic and only semi-legible communication. She eventually guided him to Alice Elliot. Koudelka herself is met during the game, and reunited with her son, Harry. Voiced by: Hiroko Kasahara (JP, games), Yui Horie (KoudelkaDrama CD), Vivianna Bateman (English) Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B Name: Koudelka Iasant, also known as "Zslato", "Mysterious Voice", "Angel", and "Witch of the Darkness Flames" Origin: Koudelka/Shadow Hearts Gender: Female Age: 19 in Koudelka, 34 in Shadow Hearts Classification: Human Witch/Channeler, Key of Darkness (A being born every century, who acts as a conduit/embodiment of sorts to dark/negative magic) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Adept at wielding various weapons, Magic, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation/Hypnosis, Precognition, Elemental Manipulation (Pyrokinesis, Hydromancy, Geomancy and Aeromancy), Healing (to the point of bringing back Edward from near death), can create forcefields, can enhance her and her allies' stats, exorcism, able to contact and speak with the dead, able to allow herself to channel the spirits of the dead, and allow them to possess her body, has the power to project her consciousness into less sophisticated creatures such as rats and directly control their bodies as if they were her own | Supreme arcane knowledge, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Planet level (She is the opposite to Alice who is the Key of Light, is on par with Roger Bacon, Albert Simon and Rasputin) | Planet level (When Koudelka awoke from her hypnotic trance she displayed a tremendous power, one that even gave Simon a sense of awe, a significant feat since up until then nothing had seemed on par with Albert's powers, and The Author is comparable to Amon) Speed: FTL via scaling Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level Stamina: Large Range: Planetary (While being imprisoned in England, she has been in contact with Yuri in China with her telepathy and has been doing so ever since) Standard Equipment: Her amulet (Koudelka had hypnotized herself years ago to respond to the presence of the amulet if she was ever deep in a trance or under a spirit's possession) and a knife, but she can also wield variety of other different weapons ranging from knuckles, swords, clubs, axes, spears, guns and crossbows Intelligence: Pretty intelligent, very observant and good at smelling out poison in Ogden's and Bessy's soup due to her knowledge of herbalism, highly skilled combatant and magic user, has experience fighting demons/monsters, is good at performing exorcism on spirits, and is skilled in alchemy, also has the Author in her body absorbing the full knowledge and power of the Émigré Manuscript Weaknesses: Nothing notable | She can risk becoming possessed by The Author (however Koudelka further hypnotizes herself locking away the Author's power and her knowledge of the Émigré Manuscript unless specifically invoked, as prolonged exposure would likely leave her just as insane as Roger and Albert) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heal (Level 3):' High-level healing magic that heals a larger portion of health, powerful enough to heal people from near-death. Also used for attacking undead monsters. *'Flare (Level 3):' High-level fire magic. *'Geyser (Level 3):' High-level water magic. *'Tornado (Level 3):' High-level air/thunder magic. *'Megalith (Level 3):' High-level earth magic. *'Revive (Level 3):' Revives fallen allies to full health. *'Reflect (Level 3):' Reflects enemies magic. Key: Base | w/ The Author's power Note: Albert Simon had drained the Author from her body, Koudelka becomes significantly less powerful, it is unknown how much of her original powers were lost with the Author. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shadow Hearts Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Psychics Category:Knife Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Hypnotists Category:Possession Users Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Gun Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 5